Star Wars: Heroes on Both Sides
by zombie-hunt
Summary: SHIELD has now entered the Clone Wars. New allies are formed, a new evil has been reborn of HYDRA and bonds are formed between the Jedi and The Avengers.
1. A New War Has Begun

**Hey guys! I've been thinking a lot lately, I have lost interested in The Chronicles of Anya lately and I have no desire to write anymore to the story. There is a reason why I have lost interest. It's because have no more to write about and I just simply lost interest in writing the story. I did have more sequels to the story, but those have been discontinued as well. So I will not continue The Chronicles of Anya. I will try to finish it as much as I can, but I can't promise that because I have a job now and I'm trying to update as much as I can, but I'm a full time employee so I won't be updating as much as I used to. However here is the first chapter of my Avengers and Star Wars the Clone Wars crossover. **

**I watched Captain America The Winter Solider and I've been catching up with The Clone Wars as well and it struck me an idea. So I'm posting up the first chapter of the series and this will be an actually series that I will try to update as much as I can even on my days off. I will always have a notebook so I'm writing every day even on my lunch breaks. Also if anyone has ideas and suggestions for me to improve the story more, please don't hesitate to PM me at all. I'm open to suggestions, but I will not allow to be bullied about how I write and I won't change how I write about characters and the plot of the story as well. So please be kind to one another and we'll get along just fine.**

**So here's some what of the plot. SHIELD has banded together a couple of years after HYDRA has compromised SHIELD from the inside, now that Maria Hill is the Director of SHIELD and fulfilling Fury's last command. To protect the people of the Clone Wars and become allies to the Republic or more like the Jedi Order. There's more coming, but I'm still working on it and watching the Clone Wars movie again so I'm getting all the right lines right. **

**Also I've been thinking about the cast list and yes it's in animation form from the series because I like it and it was improving before it went off air. So here it is.**

**Anakin Skywalker - Matt Lanter**

**Ahsoka Tano - Ashley Eckstein**

**Obi-wan Kenobi - James Arnold Taylor**

**Captain Rex and additional Clone voices - Dee Bradly Baker**

**Tom Kane - Admiral Yularen**

**Count Dooku - Corey Burton**

**Asajj Ventress - Nika Futterman**

**Mace Windu - Terrence C. Carson**

**Padme Amidala - Catherine Taber**

**C-3PO - Anthony Daniels**

**Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Ian Abercrombie**

**General Greivous - Matthew Wood**

**So that's the Clone Wars cast and now here's the Avengers cast**

**Tony Stark/Iron Man - Robert Downy Jr.**

**Thor - Chris Hemsworth**

**Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk - Mark Ruffalo**

**Steve Rogers/Captain America - Chris Evans**

**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson**

**Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner**

**Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Aaron Taylor-Johnson**

**Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Elizabeth Olsen**

**Director Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders**

**Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Sebastian Stan**

**Sam Wilson/Falcon - Anthony Mackie **

**Sharon Carter/Agent 13 - Emily VanCamp**

**Loki - Tom Hiddleston**

**Frank Castle/The Punisher - Norman Reedus**

**Keira Castle/Gunslinger - TBA**

**Amora The Enchantress - TBA**

**Skruge the Executioner - TBA**

**So that's the cast of the Avengers and also I did put Norman Reedus as Frank Castle and I'm just thinking on how great he would be and plus he was the voice of Frank Castle/The Punisher in a new animation of the Avengers and I thought he did a good job so I went with my gut. So I hope you guys like the first chapter and I'm opened to suggestions and reviews so don't be afraid, but I won't allow bullying. I'm just making that clear is all. So onto the story and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 1: A New War Has Begun

Director Hill was standing on the bridge aboard the newly advanced Helicarrier; Fury has been working on a project for years. He's been keeping it to himself for years, so why now? Why not tell us before he was killed? Why wait? Why wait after we defeated Thanos? Director Hill sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She knew the risks of being director of SHIELD, she knew that this job would be tiring and being in charge of the Avengers is more tiring. They've all been through hell and back, they've defeated HYDRA once again and they agency fell to the ground and everyone disappeared along with Fury. A few years later, we were all called back because Thanos has threatened to destroy Earth although HYRDA was behind all of it. We managed to have five new heroes to join the Avengers. Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, Sam Wilson aka Falcon, Frank Castle aka The Punisher and his daughter Keira Castle aka Gunslinger. Five new members to the Avengers team was brought together along with new allies. The Guardians of the Galaxy had become new allies to SHIELD along with Asgard Thor and the Three Warriors along with Loki and The Enchantress and her companion Skruge the Executioner have joined SHIELD as well. The loyalty of SHIELD agents have returned to bring peace amongst the people of different parts of the galaxy. Nick Fury knew we would be doing this, bring peace and help the innocent and save as many lives as possible. Director Maria Hill knows what she has to do and she was trained for this.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Hill turned around and saw Frank Castle and his daughter Keira trailing behind him. It surprised us all that he had a daughter. She had long brunette hair that went down above her waist, her hair was parted half way, and she had long bangs on the left side of her face and has many layers. She has honey nut hazel eyes, her tan sand skin glowed under the lights and she has a figure of a fit teenager. She was wearing a white tube top that showed off her toned tummy, she's wearing a black jacket with green stripes on the front and the long sleeves and the jacket was cut off just inches below her white tube top. She's wearing black skinny pants that are being held up by a blue belt and wearing black converse. Frank Castle was wearing all black and wearing a trench coat with his signature on the back of the Punisher skull. His brown locks have grown for quite some time just past his jaw line, you could tell he was aging and growing tired. His skin has gotten a little paler and almost lost that tan sand color like his daughter. It's a sign of growing old and tired. His blue eyes were losing color and becoming a dull blue color, you could tell by the wrinkles he has on his face and forehead that he was growing tired, but still looks fit as ever and ready to kill.

Yes, Director Hill was most pleased with the Castle family not many of the Avengers like the Castle family because they are the reason why Nick Fury is dead. They believed they killed Fury with their reckless act, but only to be following orders from Fury himself to take on a mission that would change their lives forever especially Castle's daughter. Fury had ordered them to be close to Thanos and gain information that they could use against Thanos, but in order to do that they would have to betray the Avengers. Once the truth was set free everyone understood their mission well almost everyone.

"Hello Frank, Keira." They both nodded hello and Director Hill turned away from them and looked at one of the screens. "Barton has talked to me into an idea that I think I should go by you both." Frank raised an eyebrow at Hill and crossed his arms across his toned chest.

"And what idea is that?" Hill glanced at Frank and then at his daughter. Keira has her arms cross under her breast and gave an interesting glance at her father. He returned one too.

"An idea for Keira to have her own team." Frank was now interested in this idea even though he's not ready for his little girl to go out into war, but he's willingly to let Keira make her own decision. He does still have that gut wrench feeling that he doesn't want his daughter out of his sight and wants to protect her twenty four seven. However, he knows that she's growing up, but not in the way he wanted her too, but out of everything they have been through they still manage to have a father and daughter relationship. "She gets to pick the agents and a few members of the Avengers have already volunteered to be a part of her team." Keira cursed silently under her breath and bit her lip. Frank glanced at her and looked back at Hill.

"Bucky's one of them?" Keira looked at her father was a shock face like she thought the idea Barton had given her was going to be shut down, but ultimately she was wrong. Hill nodded. "Romanoff?" Hill nodded. "Barton?" Hill nodded. "Wanda?" Hill nodded once again. Frank sighed and nodded. "Then I think it's a great idea for Keira to have her own team. She's been trained by me, Bucky, Barton and Romanoff, she's also been studying with Wanda with her abilities and has been learning some tactics from you Director. I think she's more capable of handling a team of her own." Keira couldn't believe her ears, her dad was agreeing with this idea. She's excited yes, but she's also deathly afraid of failing and getting the people she loves hurt or worse killed. She still hasn't forgotten what happened with Thanos and how she got her abilities. All that she remembers is green lighting coming out of her fingertips and then nothing.

"Keira." Hill's voice snapped her out of her own dark thoughts and looked at Hill. She raises her eyebrows at her and asked her a question again. "Are you ready to have your own team?" Keira hesitated to answer Hill's question. Was she ready to have her own team? Was she ready to lead? Can she make a different? Keira sighed and glanced at her father and back at Hill waiting for her to answer.

"Thank you Director Hill for giving me an opportunity that I would gladly accept." Hill smiled and bowed her head. Keira looked at her father and he was smiling for the first time in a long time. He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he gave a kiss on the top of her head. He was so proud of his daughter his heart couldn't bare it. Her mother would be so proud of her although she would kill him for letting their own daughter go onto a battlefield. However, she would be proud of their daughter.

"Director Hill," She turned around and saw one of the agents at the computers look at her. "We're coming out of hyperspace." Hill nodded and looked back at Frank and Keira.

"Get the team ready, I want two strike teams armed and ready and head to Christophsis." Frank and Keira stood at attention and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Hill nodded.

"Good, Frank you're with Cap.' Frank nodded and Hill looked at Keira. "Bucky's with Keira." She nodded and Hill nodded as well. "I know we're going on foreign land and I know we weren't prepared for any of this. However, Fury thought we need to help out in the universe and help out in this war now known as the Clone Wars. We will be allies to the Republic, but we will still have our independence. I know we've been a little uneasy since HYDRA has compromised SHIELD three years ago. Even I know I'm unease about SHIELD being together again, but Fury thought we need to join this war and protect the innocent and that's what we intend to do. We still have some rouge HYDRA agents out and about and he believed that we could stop them. I believe that and I know you do too." Every agent was listening to Director Hill's words of courage and belief. Every agent now feels confident in being in SHIELD again. The beginning of trust was about to begin.

"Director, we have Christophsis in sight." Hill nodded.

"Get the strike teams ready. I want those teams to launch in 30." The agent nodded and went back to his command. Hill looked at Frank and Keira once again.

"Get ready, we're about to enter the Clone Wars."


	2. War Has Started

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating quickly. I just resigned my job and now I have a little more time, but I will also be purging my room and getting rid of some clothes and stuff that i don't need. However, I will try to update as much as I can. Also I have not given up on my other stories as well, I'm working on them as fast as I can. Trust me I am just a lot of stuff has happened so quickly and I will be moving in July and that's a busy month for me and my family. So that month I won't be updating as much because my entire family on my mom and my father's side of the family are coming to Columbia for my dad's chain of command. So July will be busy for me and I will be moving July 22 so I will be on the road as well for maybe about two weeks I think. I'm not sure though, but once I have it all figured out, I will update I promise. **

**So last chapter was just the beginning were SHIELD is now going to be entering the clone wars and be allies with the Republic and the Jedi. Mostly the Jedi because one of the Avengers has the powers of the Force, but do you know who? Hmmmmm that is the question. So for this story is going on the story line from the movie and leading on to seasons. That's right, is gonna go through all of the seasons of Star Wars the Clone Wars including season 6 the lost missions! So yay! **

**So basically it's the same cast from Star Wars the Clone Wars and The Avengers Cast. However, I have no idea who I'm going to be casting as Kiera Castle or the others yet, I'm still working on that, but I will update the cast list as soon as I found out who I want to cast. **

**So without further ado, here is the second chapter of Star Wars the Clone Wars Heroes on Both Sides!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: War Has Started

In the city of Coruscant Chancellor Palpatine, Mace Windu are having a meeting with Jabba the Hutt via hologram about his son being kidnapped. From what they could gather Jabba's son was kidnapped by a band of pirates. He has requested the Jedi to help his kidnapped son.

_"The mighty Jabba wishes for the help of the Jedi to look for his lost son, if you accept, inform him on any information you can." _As the Jedi are listening to the cry for help from Jabba, Chancellor Palpatine answers immediately.

"We have to help Jabba, we have no other choice," said the Chancellor. Mace Windu thinks about it for a moment knowing something isn't right about the situation. The hologram of Jabba the Hutt disappeared and leaves the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine alone.

"Mmmm, I don't like it, especially helping that criminal scum. This is a dark day for the Republic." Said Windu with much great concern in his voice. The Chancellor nods and sighs.

"I agree my friend, but what choice do we have? The Hutts control the outer rim and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops."

"There is more to this kidnapping then it seems." Windu warns the Chancellor, but doesn't seem to listen to the facts.

"Then you must send as many Jedi as you can." Windu shakes his head.

"Impossible Chancellor, the droid General Grievous has our forces spread thin. The only Jedi we can spare are Skywalker and Kenobi. They just captured the planet Christophsis." Chancellor ears perked up when he mentioned Skywalker and knew Anakin has great potential power in the Force. He's always has.

"Then contact them immediately."

Meanwhile in the Republic Space Station, Admiral Yularen was talking to one of the clone officers about the updates on the planet Christophsis. They had lost all communications with Skywalker and Kenobi and told the officer to try to get it back up. He nods and walks away to his station. Admiral Yularen went to the hologram of Master Yoda and Windu.

_"We need to made contact with General Kenobi." _said Windu.

"We have been unable to reach him. It could be a solar storm or they are rebooting their communication system. I'm sure the blackout is temporally." Admiral Yularen said with a calm tone, but it was Master Yoda who entered the conversation.

_"A messenger we are sending with important orders for General Kenobi." _Windu nodded and spoke again.

_"See to it that she gets there as fast as possible." _Admiral Yularen nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes sir, as soon as we load relief supplies." Master Yoda spoke once again with concern in his calm voice.

_"No time there is, immediately the messenger must go." _Admiral Yularen sighed and nodded.

"I understand sir; I will personally take an unloaded ship to drop her off and return to pick up my reinforcements." The hologram disappeared as a clone officer runs up to Admiral Yularen with an alarmed look.

"Sir, there is an unknown ship coming out of hyperspace." His facial expression became alerted and walked towards the viewing platform. As he watches an unknown ship comes out of hyperspace, he notices that it was different from the rest of the Republic fleets. The ship looked like an aircraft carrier ship that looked like it could carry itself in water also. Admiral Yularen narrowed his eyes and saw aircraft planes that he doesn't recognize and it wasn't one of theirs. The technology was different from theirs and it was at the level of their advance of technology, maybe even more. He noticed that the aircraft was approaching them at a slow pace and then it stopped. The clone officer looked at Admiral Yularen and pointed at the ship. "Sir, the unknown ship has stopped." He nodded and spoke out of silence.

"Yes I can see, the question is, are they friendly's?" Another clone officer yelled out for Admiral Yularen.

"Sir, they are trying to make contact with us." Yularen turned around and nodded and walked over towards the holotable.

"Put it through, we need to know who they are and what they are." The clone officer nodded.

"Yes sir." He pressed a couple of buttons and yelled back to Yularen. "Incoming transmission." He nodded and looked up at the incoming hologram. The hologram was of a woman who looked like she's in her late 20s, her brown hair was pinned up in a bun, she was wearing a tight black grayish cat suit with a gray eagle insignia on her left chest and was wearing a black trench coat. She had her arms folded behind her back and her posture straight with professionalism.

_"Greetings Admiral Yularen, I see you are need in reinforcements?" _He nodded and spoke.

"Indeed I am, but I would like to know who you are."

_"Of course, my apologizes, my name is Maria Hill. I'm Director of a government organization called SHIELD." _

"And what does "SHIELD" stand for?"

_"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division."_

"And what is it that your organization do Director Hill?"

_"We investigate any supernatural and abnormal cases and anything that's threatening our government." _

"That brings us to the next question, where are you from?"

_ "We are from another galaxy and a planet called Earth. We recently finished our war not too long ago, but our former leader has been preparing for this for a very long time. One of our greatest cities was under attacked by an army of droids. Reports were being brought in saying that another invasion is amongst us. Once we investigated we knew something wasn't right. The advance technology was far beyond of what we have ever seen."_

"But you were certain your former leader has seen them before, hasn't he?" He saw Director Hill lower her eyes and gave a nod.

_"He was given a vision by a Jedi named Qui-gon contacted him through his dreams and gave him visions of what the future holds for both our worlds."_

"Is there any way we can talk to him? I'm sure the Jedi would like to hear what kind of visions he was getting." Director Hill lowered her head and sighed in sadness.

_"I'm sorry to say that won't be possible."_

"Why is that Director?" Admiral Yularen notices Director Hill's eyes became a little shiny like fresh tears we unshed.

_"He was killed during our last war with an enemy called Thanos. He was an enemy of Asgard managed to have defeated the Avengers. However, we had two undercover agents to get close with Thanos and get any information we could use against him. What we found out from that information was that Thanos was going to use a Asgard weapon called the Gauntlet of Infinity. A very powerful weapon giving Thanos ultimate power to rule an entire world including ours. We managed to confront him, but Thanos managed to use our two undercover agents as hostages. He knew all along that our agents were undercover and working for us and used them as bait. We were able to rescue them, but we lost two of our own that day." _The admiral was getting more interested in Director Hill's story of their own war. It seems to him Thanos thought he could rule the world, but his plans were uncovered by one of their own, but backfired. Their own agents were used as hostages to bring in the Avengers. In the line of fire, they lost their former leader and someone else as well.

"Your leader was killed in action, wasn't he?" Director Hill lowered her head,

_"He sacrificed himself to save one of our own along with another good agents who protected our own as well. Both men were great leaders and proud fathers." _

"They both have families." She nodded.

_"Yes their families are back at home taking care our main base back in New York and Washington headquarters. They are currently fighting off some of our own villains like our oldest enemy called HYDRA, but I rather get into all of that later when we meet face to face in person." _Admiral Yularen nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, I'm sending a transport with a messenger to deliver an important message to General Skywalker and General Kenobi." Director Hill nodded.

_"I have three Helicarrier ships awaiting orders to land on Christophsis." _The admiral nodded.

"Very well then, the transport will be leaving shortly."

_"Thank you Admiral Yularen." _He nodded and the hologram disappeared. He looked over at the clone officer and motioned for him.

"Officer prepare the transport and contact Director Hill when ready." The clone officer nodded and gave a salute.

"Yes sir." The officer walked away from the admiral, Yularen walked towards the bridge's windows and looked out towards the view of the three large Helicarrier ships awaiting forwards to move to Christophsis. They want to be allies with the Republic and with the Jedi. Admiral Yularen thoughts invaded him with questions of his own. How did their former leader of SHIELD getting visions of a former Jedi Master? How did he prepare for this upcoming war? Most of all, how did he know about the clone war? Who was this former leader and why did he sacrificed his own life to save another? "Admiral." Yularen turned around and saw the clone officer coming towards him. "Your transport is ready and the messenger has arrived." He nodded.

"Contact the Director, we are moving out."


	3. War on Christophsis

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little longer then I expected, but this is were the fun begins! So the war worked its way to the planet of Christophsis, the crystal planet. Anakin and Obi-wan and their forces are on the planet trying to defend it before the Separatist taking over the planet and make it their own. Their communications are down and they need fresh supplies and reinforcements. **

**So that's part of the summery and yes this is going through the movie plot line and will go through season one. I'm very excited because I've been having scenes going through my head and what I want to do with all of the characters including my own and I'm getting so pumped up for it that I can't contain it! Yay fist pump! **

**Anyway, so I give you chapter 3 and then chapter 4 is where we finally get to see Ahsoka and more of the Avengers and SHEILD and something Obi-wan senses in Keira Castle, but what could it be? Hmmmmmmmmm you'll have to find out in the next two chapters. All will be revealed my young viewers, all will be revealed. Smiles evilly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 3: War on Christophsis

Towers are crumbling down to its grave, gunfire echoing in the distance and yelling from clone troopers giving out orders to each other. Heavy footsteps running on the cold ground and wounded troopers are getting medical attention. R2-D2 wheels away from the upcoming marching droids as Anakin Skywalker runs towards the battlefield and sees what is happening.

"There back!" He yelled as Obi-wan Kenobi runs to catch up with Anakin. He give an irritated look and sighs.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." Anakin gave an annoyed look at his old master.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back!" Obi-wan sighed and looked towards his commander of 212th battalion Cody and the captain of the 501st Rex were running up to see the droids coming back with a counter attack.

"Alright men, second wave incoming!" Anakin looked towards Captain Rex and gave him his orders.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Captain Rex nodded and motioned his men to follow Anakin. Obi-wan looked towards Commander Cody and gave him orders as well.

"Cody battle positions!" He nodded and run forward to yell to his men and gave him orders. The battle droids marched forward in battle formations and fired at the clones. Heavy canons started taking out a group of droids. However, the droid army is taking out more clone troopers leaving more dead then wounded. Clone troopers take cover from the rubble of the buildings and shooting down the droids, but it's still not enough. R2 wheels over to the heavy canons where it's being guarded by a clone trooper and wheeled right next to him. The droid army has more numbers then the clone army and in desperate need of reinforcements.

Meanwhile outside of the planet, fighter ships are being shot down from the skies by droid fighters. Even air support is in need of reinforcements as well. One of the fighter ship is dodging three droid fighters and needs backup.

"Agh, I need some backup over here!" He dodges one of the droid fighters shooting at him and makes a sharp left around the enemy cruiser.

_"Sorry Hiccup I'm dealing with my own problems right now!" _As clone pilot Hiccup dodges droid fighters trying to shoot him down. He maneuvers around the other fighters and dodges every shot the droid fighters around him.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold them off!" Hiccup keeps dodging the droid fighters on his tail, but still able to catch up with him. He lets out a frustration groan and continues to fight off the droids. "Is there anyone out there!?" He yelled over his com as the droids catch up with him.

_"Shadow squad leader 7, this Agent 13 what is your position." _Hiccup looked around, but doesn't see any fighters coming to his aid.

"I'm on the south side of the enemy cruiser." He takes a sharp left to out flank the droids, but only to know what his moves are. He puts full speed trying to lose the enemy on his tail, but only to keep following him and trying to shoot him down. The more frustrated he is the more droids he's going to have on his tail. He now has five droid fighters on his tail. He may be a good pilot, but he's not that good. Hiccup may not have enough time to hold them off, but he certainly will try.

_"Copy that sending back, stand by." _

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Hiccup says sarcastically as he puts his fighter full speed.

_"What's your name trooper?" _He sighs and some reason he knew his death was coming to an end soon.

"Hiccup ma'am."

_"Well Hiccup I'm going to do what I can to help. Oh and by the way, you might want to duck." _Hiccup raised his eyebrows under his helmet and asked why.

"What?"

_"DUCK!" _He looked up and saw a black fighter ship coming towards him and let out a starling yell and went downwards to avoid getting shot down. The black fighter ship shot down the five droids and flies by the destruction of the droid fighters. Hiccup sighs in relief and laid his head against his head rest.

"Thank you ma'am. I will say this; I thought I was a goner for a moment." He heard chuckling on the other side of the com.

_"You can thank me later Hiccup. Now back to business. We're going to need an escort if we are to land our reinforcements." _

"Copy that ma'am." Hiccup shot down some fighters and was flying right next to the black fight ship. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am, but who are you exactly?"

_"All will be explain once we land on Christophsis, but you have to trust me." _Hiccup sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but be ready. We have incoming droids."

While reinforcements arrive, on the ground of city of Christophsis Obi-wan and his battalion are defending the city with all of their forces, but the droid army is too strong. Obi-wan is deflecting blaster bolts trying to defend his troopers. As the droid army is getting closer, Commander Cody looks over at the Obi-wan.

"Skywalker should have attacked by now!" Obi-wan looks over at his commander as he keeps deflects blaster bolts.

"Don't worry he knows the plan." He says as he's deflecting blaster bolts and Commander Cody shooting down the droids. While Obi-wan and his battalion keeps the droids occupied, Anakin and his men are waiting for the right position to ambush the droids. Anakin and his men watch as the droid army passes their position.

"What's our plan of attack sir?" Captain Rex asks and Anakin glances at Rex and smirks.

"Follow me." With that Anakin did a front flip and landed on one of the spider like tanks and started to deflect the attacks of the spider tank. Rex and his men used their jet packs and landed on the ground next to the spider tank. They started shooting it down and weakening the spider tank. While Anakin and his men are taking care of the spider tanks, Obi-wan motioned his men to move forward.

"Come on men!" Obi-wan and Commander Cody ran forward, one of the men stood up and looked at his comrades and yelled.

"Here heard him, let's go!" As he spoke he was immediately shot down by a head shot by one of the droids. However, the men still ran forwards and were shooting down the droids even though the men were falling to their deaths. They reached the front lines of the droid army and attacked them with full force. Obi-wan sliced down droids while the men are shooting down the droids. Commander Cody hit the droid with his blaster, did a back spinning kick to another droid behind him and did a back fist with his blaster in his hands to a droid. He started shooting the droids again and two of his troopers ran up to him and started shooting beside him. Obi-wan was slicing down and deflecting shots from the droids. However, it's not enough. Commander Cody ran up to him along with the two troopers following him.

"We can't hold them much longer! We need reinforcements!" Obi-wan looked at his commander and nodded.

"We lost our communication with the Resolute! We just have to make do what we have!" Commander Cody sighed, but nodded anyway. His men were falling like flies and he didn't know what to do. They were almost out of rations, ammo and medical supplies. They need a miracle and fast.

"I don't know how long we can hold out!" With that Commander Cody heard the engine roaring in the skies of Christophsis. He looked up and saw one of their own flying up above them and saw three black star fighter ships shooting down the droid army. Commander Cody looked behind him and saw his men cheering and saying 'reinforcements have arrived' and waving their blasters in the air. He looked over at Obi-wan and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks help has arrived!" Obi-wan nodded.

"It looks that way. However, this is an unknown ally of ours."

"Whoever they are, it looks like they don't like the clankers either."

"That may be, but keep your guard up." Commander Cody nodded and started shooting at the droids again. Obi-wan continued to look up at the black star fighter ships. It looked like they need to land so they could get their reinforcements. Two of the black ships landed on one of the crystal buildings, the third one landed behind them. They heard the ramp being lowered over the loud blaster noise and men screaming at each other. Obi-wan saw men and women coming out of the plane in groups, they are wearing black cat like body suits with dark grey bands on the arms and thighs of their suits and on the right side of the chest was a dark grey eagle insignia. They moved forward and started shooting down the droids and Obi-wan saw that they are friendly's. He heard a woman's voice giving orders to her team and narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Bucky, Nat I want you go to the right flank, see if you can scatter them." She looked at two people, the man had on a black outfit and his left arm was metal and had long brown hair and the woman had a black cat suit, she was wearing these black gauntlet on each of her wrists, she was wearing a belt with a red hour glass as her belt buckle and she was wearing two thigh belts that were holstering two guns. The both nodded and ran towards the right and started shooting the droids. "Barton, go to one of the towers, I need a bird's eye view." A man with dirty blonde hair wearing a black and dark purple cat like suit with no sleeves on his arms, he was wearing black arm bands on both of his biceps, he was wearing black combat boots, on his back he has a holder for his arrows and he had his black bow in his hands. He nodded at the woman and ran towards a building that was right on top of the droid army. "Wanda I want you to go and help out with the combat medic and take care of the wounded. If they are critically wounded send them back to the Helicarrier for immediate evac." The woman has long black hair, she was wearing a red jacket that went down to her waist, she was wearing a black dress that went above her knees, she was wearing knee high black ripped socks and short heeled boots and wearing black arm warmers that were covering her forearms. She was wearing a long necklace with a very strange charm and a short necklace with a circle medallion of a star and in the middle of the star was a ruby stone that above her cleavage. She nodded and ran up towards Obi-wan and Commander Cody. Obi-wan saw her eyes; they were an aqua blue just like his. 'Their beautiful' Commander Cody thought in his head.

"Where's your combat medic?" Commander Cody shook his head realizing the woman is talking to him and cleared his throat.

"Back towards the heavy canons! There are tents set up there not hard to miss! The medic's name is Kix! He's wearing blue and white armor if you're wondering! He's a member of the 501st battalion!" The woman nodded and stuck her hand out towards Commander Cody.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff!"

"Commander Cody ma'am!" Wanda nodded.

"Thank you commander!" She back away from him and started to run towards the heavy canons. Cody never met a more beautiful woman in his life in the GAR. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook his head and looked at General Kenobi waiting for orders. However, Obi-wan looked at the woman walking up towards him and Cody. She stopped right in front of them and got a good look at her. She didn't look no older then eighteen, she was wearing a white tube top that showed off her toned tummy, she was wearing a black jacket with green stripes on the front and the long sleeves and the jacket was cut off just inches below her tube top. She's wearing black pants that are being held up by a blue belt and wearing black shoes. Her hair was long the color brunette, she has long bangs on the left side of her face and she has hazel eyes like honey.

"And who might you be?"

"Gunslinger, sir." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Interesting, code name I believe?" She nodded.

"Agent Keira Castle." She stuck out her hand and Obi-wan happily shook her hand.

"Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Heard you needed reinforcements." He nodded.

"Yes, our causalities are spiking and we don't know how much longer we can hold out. I'm afraid we might lose the city if you didn't come in time."

"Well consider this our little welcome party." Keira gave Obi-wan a smile and he chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll get into introductions later, right now we need to defeat this droid army before they can take the city." She nodded.

"Agreed, we have bird eye's view and two on the right flank taking out Destroyers."

"What about you?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I like to be on the front lines of danger." She smirked and walked passed them and took out two black firearms and started shooting at the droids. Obi-wan and Commander Cody watched Keira in awe and now understanding why she is called Gunslinger.

"I believe we are on the same page." Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and ran towards Keira and started to slice down droids. Commander Cody whistled and shook his head.

"This is going to be interesting." And with that he ran towards them and did what he does best. Taking down clankers.


	4. New Allies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. The move is making me exhausted and I have a lot going on with keeping in contact with my friends. It's also a little emotional for me because I've never seen my house being all packed up with boxes and stuff like that and I'm not very good at saying goodbyes to any of my friends. I actually made friends while I was living in Columbia and it was hard saying goodbye to them even though it's not a goodbye it's just a see ya later, but still it hurts. Also were driving cross country to San Diego so that also exhausting to do when you have two dogs to drive with. (Sighs) So that's my life, but I'm staying with my brother in Texas for five days so maybe I can get everything updated as much as I can, but I'm still exhausted guys and I'm really sorry, but my body is not very functional right now. I hope you guys can understand, I will try to update the stories that I haven't update in a long time. **

**Here's a little summary, last chapter reinforcements came to the aid of Obi-wan and Anakin. They meet some of the Avengers like Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Black Widow and Gunslinger. They work together and defeat the droid army, Scarlet Witch and Gunslinger uses their powers to save everyone. Unfortunately, Scarlet Witch starts losing her life energy which puts her life in danger and Gunslinger knocks her out and uses her new found powers to save everyone. Will she make it out alive? **

**I know it may be to early, but I'm evil like that so get used to it. Anyway it's a longer chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it and I still have some more ideas for the upcoming seasons for this story. There will be adventure, mystery, suspense, romance, betrayal, loss, all that coming your way in the upcoming seasons of Star Wars the Clone Wars: Heroes on Both Sides. So stay tuned!**

**I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars! I wish I did, but I don't. Also I don't The Avengers! I wish I did too, but I don't so well. **

**I hope you people enjoy this chapter!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 4: New Allies

"I think know why they call her Gunslinger." Commander Cody said to Obi-wan who was deflecting blaster shots and slicing down droids while watching Keira was shooting down droids and avoiding getting shots by doing back flips and dodging behind fallen building debris. She peaked over the rock, stood up and started shooting down the droids. Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes I can see why as well." He deflected blaster shots and sliced down the droid. Meanwhile, Anakin is still on the spider like droid deflecting another spider like droid's blaster. He then jumped off and twists like jump on the canon of the droid and continued to deflect its blaster shots. Anakin did a back flip and sliced the top of the droid while the other one shot at it while it spun around and continued to shot at the clones. Anakin used the Force to push away the droid's debris as it was being shot at. Anakin deflected a few more shots and then did a back flip on the droid's leg, ran down the leg and used Force jumped to another spider like droid. Meanwhile on the ground, droids continue to overrun the troopers even with the new help it's still not enough. The droids are taking down more troopers and troopers are desperately trying to hold the line. Even the heavy canons aren't doing much damage to the droid army just taking small chunks out of the droid army. Keira was shooting as many droids as she can until she ran out of bullets and ducked behind the rock. She ejected the two empty magazines and put in her last two. She glanced over the rock and started shooting again.

"Keira!" She snapped her head towards the back and saw Wanda run towards her. She used her pink bolts to take down a chunk of droids. Wanda created a pink shield in front of everyone as the blaster bolts from the droids are being absorbed into Wanda's shield. Keira ran over to Wanda and put her hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Wanda stop! By using your shield you're draining your life energy!" She didn't listen to me; I could feel her life energy slowly draining away. I couldn't just stand her and watch her throw her life away. I closed my eyes and sigh. "I'm sorry Wanda." Keira took her firearm and hit Wanda in the back of the head. She let out a grunt and fell to the ground. Keira caught her before she hit the ground and the pink shield slowly disappeared. The blaster shots hit with full power at the troopers and being picked off one by one. She looked over to her right and saw Obi-wan twirling his lightsaber deflecting blaster shots and slicing down droids. "Obi-wan!" He looked over at Keira and ran towards her. He helped her and scooped up Wanda in his arms and looked at Keira. "Take her back to the heavy canons! Tell everyone to fall back!"

"What are you planning to do!?" She looked back towards the droid army and back at Obi-wan.

"Saving our lives!" With that Keira walked away from Obi-wan who had Wanda in his arms. He found Anakin on the last spider like droid while Captain Rex and his men are taking down the second droid. It falls to its own death while Anakin a front flip and cut off the droid's leg as it falls to its doom. Anakin lands on the ground and slices down a lone droid.

"Anakin!" He looks over at Obi-wan and runs towards him. He notices that he's carrying a girl in his old master's arms and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Yes we have new allies with us, she's one of them! Her name is Wanda Maximoff she came with our reinforcements!"

"What happened to her!?"

"I overheard Keira telling her stop using her shield because it was draining her life energy away and she's right! Wanda barely has any life energy left so Keira knocked her out!"

"Why didn't she do that!?"

"She wouldn't listen to her! She had no choice!" An explosion went off taking a small chunk out of the droids. It wasn't enough damage though because they still kept coming like a bunch of cockroaches that wouldn't die. They both took cover behind the fallen droid, Anakin continued to deflect blaster shots and Obi-wan set down Wanda leaning her against the droid.

"We're gonna need reinforcements!"

"We haven't been able to get through to the admiral!" Anakin scowled and continued to deflect the droids shot. As he does, he notices a girl walking towards the droid army with no weapon in her hands.

"Is she part of the new alliance!?" Obi-wan looked towards the middle and saw Keira walking towards the droids. He glanced at Anakin and nodded.

"It's part of her plan!"

"Is she trying to get herself killed!?"

"All I know is, she trying to save us!" Obi-wan looked back at Keira who stopped just a couple inches away from the droids. He senses something, something inside of Keira, something strange, something powerful and it's growing. Keira knew that by using what she did before when they battle Thanos was something she never thought of doing ever again. However, under the circumstances saving these men, her new allies and bonds of friendship. It wasn't about to end here, not yet. She felt that strange feeling inside of her flowing through her veins into the palm of my hands. She could feel this vibration throughout her body and she could feel her eyes slowly changing into a fire red color. Obi-wan couldn't help, but stare at Keira as he watches her in amazement. "Anakin do you feel that?" He looked at his old apprentice and he looked down at Obi-wan, he frowned and nodded.

"I feel it too." He looked back at Keira and watched to see what she's going to do next. They both heard footsteps running towards them; they both turned around and saw two of their new allies running towards them. One of them was a woman with fire red hair and the man had a metal arm with a red star on his shoulder. They both stopped right in front of Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Where's Keira and Wanda!?" The red head asked and Obi-wan gestured her over where Wanda was leaning against the droid. The red head rushed over to Wanda and made sure she was okay and not hurt. The man looked at Anakin.

"Where's s Keira?" Obi-wan shot his head up and looked at Anakin who glanced at Obi-wan. He then looked towards the battlefield and he followed his gaze and saw Keira in the middle of battle. His eyes widened and shook his head. "What the hell is she doing!?" Anakin looked back at the metal arm guy.

"She said she's saving our lives." The metal arm guy looked towards Keira who had this face of determination of protecting everyone. The guy was about to take off running, but someone was holding him back.

"Don't be stupid Bucky! She knows what she's doing!" The guy with the bow and arrows had his arms wrapped around the guy named Bucky was being held back from getting to Keira.

"Like hell she knows!" Bucky tried to get out of his comrades arms, but his grip was tight.

"There's nothing you can do!"

"I'm not letting her do this just because she can't forgive herself doesn't mean she has to do this!"

"It's out of our hands Bucky! She wouldn't be doing this if lives were at stakes here! We just have to pray she makes it out alive!"

"I can't lose her Clint! I just can't!"

"She's saving your life! Our lives! She's saving our lives! She has to do this! She has to overcome her grief of losing the people she loves! She has to do this! She has too!" The guy named Clint spun Bucky around and glared at him straight in his eyes. "She's doing it for us! For everyone!" Clint was breathing heavy and sighed. "For everyone." He said calmly and bowed his head. He looked at the red head who was staring at both Clint and Bucky with tears streaming down her face. She sniffled and quickly wiped her tears away.

"We need to go. We have to find cover." Anakin looked down at the red head and nodded.

"She's right, we need to go and get some cover." Obi-wan nodded.

"Alright, but we can't be too far from Keira." Everyone nodded expect for Wanda who was still unconscious. Obi-wan scooped up Wanda in his arms; he looks at Anakin, Bucky, Clint and the red head and nodded at them saying that he's ready. All three of them nodded and they run to get some cover. Both Anakin and Obi-wan feel that strange sense of feeling coming from Keira becoming stronger and stronger like she's about to explode. All four of them run behind part of building to get some cover from the incoming blast that's about to come. Anakin glances around the ruined building and sees Keira. What happens next is a surprise to everyone on the battlefield. Keira shoots out her hands and green lightning comes shooting out of her palms and fingertips at full power. The green lighting hits the almost every droid including the heavy tanks. Keira glared at the droid army as she continues to take down the droids with her green lighting. Both Anakin and Obi-wan have never seen anything like this, sure they have seen Sith lightning, but never from a Jedi Knight. However, Keira is no Jedi, but he feels a very powerful connection with the Force. Just seeing how much power she's using to destroy half the droid army with the green lighting and how she's expanding it. Keira grunts as she tries to keep the green lighting going, but slowly losing her ability to keep going. She felt something inside of her; something was stirring through her veins. She feels her eyes turn into the color of fire as she creates a force shield. The force shield starts to expand towards the droid army. Clint knew what she was doing; he took an arrow out and aimed it at the tank.

"Natasha!" He spoke through his ear piece.

_"Clint!" _She shouted in her ear piece knowing what Keira is doing.

"You know what to do!" He looked through his scope of his bow and gripped his bow. He release his bow string and the arrow flew towards the tank before the force shield consume the droid army. Natasha and Bucky threw their own explosives at the droid army as well.

_"There in place!" _Clint mentally nodded and waited for the right time to press the button. Everyone watched Keira as she did the impossible. Keira knows the risks, she knows what happens next, but it was the only way to save everyone. She feels warm fresh blood trickling down from her nose and knows it's time. Clint closes his eyes and looks away.

"Please make it out alive." He whispered to himself and pressed the button on his bow. Natasha was close to tears, but held them back as she mutters something in Russian. Bucky bows his head.

"We are one." They both pressed the buttons and the explosives went off. Everything went in slow motion. Everyone took cover, Obi-wan used his body as shield for Wanda, Anakin ducked to the ground and covered his face with his arm, and Cody did the same thing. Bucky threw his arm over Natasha's shoulder and they both ducked in cover. Clint on the other hand just stood there and watched as he watches Keira being engulfed by light and fire. Keira feels her whole body being on fire with pain, her life energy was draining from her body and she never felt this so exhausted in her life. She sees the explosion go off right before her eyes and sees the force shield holding its ground. Keira grunts and pushes her arms forward as the flames march towards the droid army. Every droid was destroyed by the flames or the explosion its self, tanks stopped moving and being blown away. More than half of the droid army has been destroyed and many lives were saved. Keira finally let the force shield die down as soreness took over her body. Her life energy were rapidly fading and her legs gave out from under her. She felt herself fall to the ground and was ready for impact, but a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Her vision started to fade in and out, her head felt like it was about to explode. She glances up towards the person who caught her and snickered at who caught her.

"You're a long way from home aren't you spidey."


	5. Knowing is Half the Battle

**Hey guys! I'm just going to get to the point. Today is my last day to have my computer because it's getting cleaned for viruses and stuff and I think I might have one so I'm going to update as much as I can before tomorrow. So I won't have it over the weekend and also I have no idea when I'm gonna get it back maybe Monday or Tuesday. So the weekend I won't update, but today I will.**

**Anyway now that's out of the way, last chapter was filled with action and heart stopping moments with the Avengers and the generals. A new character has made it's appearance just a brief one, but making it all worth wild. So I hoped you guys liked it! In this chapter we see moments with Wanda and Natasha along with how they are coping with Keira using her powers which Obi-wan suggested something to understand how Keira got her powers, but what could that be? Hmmmm, your gonna have to read to find out. Also this is a longer chapter then I thought it would be and since I won't have my computer with me, so think of this as a treat for long chapters just like this one.**

**So I hope you guys like it and I'll see guys soon!**

**I do not own the Avengers or Star Wars the Clone Wars! I own my character Keira Castle!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 5: Knowing is Half the Battle

Keira couldn't believe he was here, but then again Parker doesn't take orders well enough to follow them. He knew that and I knew that so what's the point in telling Parker that. The humanoid spider couldn't take no for an answer.

"You just couldn't stay away huh Parker." Keira whispered to the red and blue suited Spider-man and he scowled.

"Like you could keep me from coming Castle, I like to see try to contain this amazing, yet talented and you're friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

"You snuck out of your grandmother's house to come here, didn't you?" You could hear the monkey's sound in his head when you know him all too well to know that he did sneak out of his grandmother's grasps.

"I know what you're thinking, what is your friendly neighborhood Spider-man doing all the way out here and not catching bad guys in New York City? The answer is, the guys got it." She rolled my eyes at his witty smarts and sighed.

"You have your ways spidey, you have your ways." As he was about to speak again, the heavy canons started to fire at the remaining droid army and we were in the middle of it. Spidey looked up and saw the incoming missiles.

"Uh-oh, I think it's about time to take our departure." She weakly nodded as he picked me up bridal style and she put my arms around his neck. "Don't worry I gotcha ya." She groaned in his arms and laid her head against his shoulders. He shot out his hand and shot his web towards a building that was closes to him with his web shooter. Keira was very light headed that she didn't even know they were already up in the air and swinging from building to building.

"Swing towards the heavy canons, the medical station is behind them." She whispered to him, but Spidey didn't answer. He was too busy dodge the missiles from the heavy canons.

"They moved the station back a little further for safety reasons as I got here." She nodded and groaned.

"Just get me to Amora as fast as you can Spidey." He nodded.

"On it!" He shot another web and swung as fast as he can. However, they were under heavy fire by the commando droids and destroyers. "Uh we might have a problem." He heard them being fired upon and quickly dodged every shot. He knew he needed to take cover, but he needs to get Keira to the medical station. They wouldn't last very long so he decided to radio in for back up. "Hey is anyone in the area!? I got rolling death balls and very good sniper robots here! I need back up!" The heavy fire was getting more intense for Spidey to handle. "Is anyone in the area!? I need back up over here!" He shot another web and started to swing until one of the commando droids shot his web. His eyes went wide and started to panic. "Time to panic!" He screams as he and Keira start to fall. He could feel Keira slip from his grasps, he quickly tries to grab for her. He reaches his hand towards her limp hand, but as he reaches for Keira something snaps his inside of him. His whole body went tense as he remembers that night. That horrible night where he lost everything. "Gwen." He whispered his love's name as he sees Keira falling just like Gwen. Flashbacks go through his mind as he watches Gwen falls from his grasps as he tries to reach for her. Knowing he wouldn't be able to make it, he shot out his web and prayed he could save her, but that night turned out to be his nightmare. It was all happening in slow motion for him.

"PARKER!" Someone snapped him out of his own flashback and back to reality. He saw Keira drifting away from him and shot out his web. Its speed was able to catch Keira and the web gripped her stomach. Spidey then yanked the web towards him and caught Keira as they both descended towards the battle grounds.

Clint, Bucky, Natasha and the rest of the gang started running after Spider-Man as he started swinging towards the heavy canons. They saw Destroyers and some kind of sniper droids trying to shoot down Spider-Man who was carrying Keira. Natasha heard Spider-Man calling for back up as she saw him being bombarded with droids on the roofs of the buildings. She looked and saw Spider-Man's web break from the droid's bolt and saw Spider-Man loose his grip on Keira. Natasha's eyes went wide as she saw Keira falling towards the battle ground.

"No!" She screamed as the rest of the gang looked up and saw Keira falling. Bucky took out his gun and shot down some of those sniper droids, but the Destroyers have their own shields and are hard to penetrate it. Clint shot his explosive arrow and took out two Destroyers, Natasha took out her guns and shot down one of the six sniper droids, but it wasn't enough. She saw Spider-Man try to reach for Keira, but saw him tense up.

"Nat!" She stopped and spun around to look at Clint. He had a worried expression on his face and horrified look. "Gwen." That's all Natasha needed to know and her eyes widened in horror. She looked back up at Spider-Man and heard him whisper her name.

_"Gwen." _Natasha's mouth gaped opened as she tries to yell for him, but couldn't say anything. She was in shock and she couldn't say anything. The memory of Gwen, his one true love, his soul mate, his best friend was gone. Finally she yelled for Spider-Man expect she didn't use his codename.

"PARKER!" She screamed and saw Spider-Man snap out of his memory flash backs and used his web to catch Keira and it was successful. Natasha finally released the breath that she was holding and she clutched her hand over her heart. She stumbled a bit before Bucky grabbed a hold of her incase she fell. She ran her hand through her red hair and let out a choked sob. Clint put his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it as he let out a breath of relief. Most likely everyone did because they all thought Keira was gonna die. Natasha looked back up at Spider-Man as saw both him and Keira falling fast towards the battle grounds. She ran out of Bucky's grasps and ran towards where Spider-Man and Keira fell. The droids followed her movements and started firing down at her. Natasha quickly dodged the blaster bolts and took out her guns. She tries to take out one of the sniper droids, but it started chasing after her from the roof tops. She huffs in frustration and tries to shoot down the stupid sniper droid, but it was took fast.

"Nat!" She glanced behind her and saw Clint, Bucky, Anakin and Obi-wan a few meters behind her. "Forget the droids! Get Parker! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" She nodded and started running again. She jumped on the fallen debris and did a few flips and dodges of droids. She rounded a corner and saw a red and blue web suit under a pile of debris on his back. She gasped and ran quickly over and fell to her knees. She pushes off the heavy debris and quickly brushed off the dusts and small rocks. She heard him groan in pain and coughs the dust out of his lungs. Natasha sighs in relief and puts her hands on her knees.

"Whatta I miss?" She huffs out a laugh and shakes her head.

"Not much Parker, not much." She gives him a small smile as she sees Parker's arms wrapped around Keira's shoulders and waist as he took the fall for her. Literally.

"Nat!" She looked behind her and saw Clint, Bucky, Anakin and Obi-wan running towards them. "The droid army is retreating. How are Parker and Keira?"

"There going to try and regroup and salvage whatever lefts of their army." Clint nodded and saw Parker on the ground. He walks over on the other side of him and kneels down next to him. "How ya holdin up kid?" Parker shrugged his shoulders.

"Surprisingly okay. Maybe a few bruised ribs and a sprain wrist, but other than that I'm okay." Clint huffs a chuckle and shook his head.

"Glad to see you in one piece." He pats Parker's shoulder and he groaned in pain. He looks down and sees Keira with no bruises or scratches from the fall Parker took for her. He was keeping her safe like his life depended on it. He doesn't want her to end up like Gwen, but he would like to talk to him about how he froze, but that would wait another day. He removes Parker's arms and carefully scoops up Keira in his arms. "I got her kid, she'll be fine." Parker nods as Natasha helps Parker up to his feet. She put his arm around her shoulders as he holds his right side with his other arm. Both Natasha and Clint look at the others and they both sighed. "Let's head back to the heavy canons."

At the medical bay, Wanda was sitting on the medical makeshift bed and has her hands in her face. She silently sobs and lets the tears run down her face. She couldn't believe what Keira did out there. She almost lost her best friend, her sister. She thought it would be like Thanos all over again and she couldn't handle the pain. However, she understands why Keira did it, she didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Waking up in a stranger's arms was one thing, but seeing Keira falling to her death was another. She screamed Keira's name, but she was saved by the amazing Spider-Man. All she remembers is openly sobbing in Commander Cody's arms and then nothing. She doesn't even remember walking into the medical bay and sitting on the makeshift bed. All she knows is that she almost lost her best friend.

"Wanda." She looks up and sees her brother Pietro Maximoff in his blue, black and silver suit. She gets up from the bed and lunges at her brother and wraps her arms around his neck. He responds quickly and wraps his arms around her waist as she cries into his shoulder. He rests his chin on her shoulder and sighs. "She's gonna be alright, she's safe. Peter managed to save her from the fall. She's gonna be alright." Wanda pulls back and looks at Pietro in the eyes.

"She told me to stop and I didn't listen. I was too stubborn to listen and she knocked me out and I didn't know she was gonna do that and I had no idea and I," Pietro pulled her into a bone crushing hug and muffles his sister's cries. He lets his own tears stream down his face and tightly shuts his eyes. Keira was also like a sister to him, they all cared about each other and they understand one another. She never treated them differently like the others, but understood their powers. Their gifts. They both silently cry for their sister and praying she's still alive.

"Spidey will keep her safe, last I heard the droid army was retreating and Romanoff found them. Spidey has a few bruised ribs and a sprain wrist. He used himself to break the fall so Keira wouldn't get hurt." He feels his sister nod against his shoulder and she lets out a shaky breath. "There on their way back so it won't be long." She nods again against his shoulder and pulls away from the hug. She wipes away the tears and sighs. She looks at Pietro and gives him a small smile. He returns a small smile back and puts his hand against her cheek. "Come on, we need to help with the wounded." She nodded and wiped the rest of the tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. She released the breath she was holding in and looked at Pietro and nodded. He pulled back the tent flap and Wanda walked out of the medical bay tent. She looked around the area and saw at least two dozen wounded men. The medical staff both clones and SHIELD agents are helping the wounded as much as they can. Last time Wanda heard, they already lost ten men to major injuries. Agents were prepared for the worst, but they weren't expected to see it all too soon. Wanda sighed and shook the bad thoughts out of her head and walked towards the nearest injured man and gave him a small smile. She was wrapping the bandage around a clone's arm. She found out his name was Denal, he's part of the 501st battalion, got a burn wound from one of the explosions. She gave Denal a small smile and a gently pat on the shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine, the burn will be gone in the next week or so." Denal nodded and flexed his hand.

"Thank you ma'am." She nodded, picked up her medical kit and started to walk away, but Denal spoke up. "Excuse me, but I didn't get your name." She turned around and looked at Denal and smiled.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Maximoff." She chuckled and waved her hand.

"Please call me Wanda." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's protocol ma'am."

"So I guess I'll be hearing that a lot huh." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm afraid so ma'am." She smiled and walked away from Denal. "Ms. Maximoff!" She spun around and saw clone medic Kix run up to her.

"What is it Kix?" He released the breath that he was holding in and he put his hands on his hips.

"The team is back." Her eyes widened before she could say anything she heard Natasha yelling her name.

"Wanda!" Kix and Wanda looked over at the entrance and saw Natasha and Spider-Man leaning against her side. She saw Natasha's arm draped over his shoulders and her other arm wrapped around his waist keeping him on his feet. She then saw Clint who was carrying Keira in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arm has fallen to her side limply and is covered in dirt. She sprung into action at the sight see was seeing.

"Kix take Spider-Man to tent number two," She looked over and saw another clone medic from the 501st battalion named Croic. She motioned Croic to come with her and motioned Clint to come with her also. All of them quickly followed Croic, Kix and Wanda to the medical tents and opened the flap. "Kix I want you take Spider-Man and do a full examination on his injuries, if they are minor he can stay if they are major put him on the first transport to the Helicarrier." Kix nodded and motioned Natasha and Spider-Man to one of the beds. She glanced at Croic and gave him his orders. "Croic your with me, we have an unconscious Avenger and I want a full examination and a full report of her injuries. Same rule, if their minor she can stay if not first transport out of here." He nodded and they both motioned Clint to one of the beds. Clint gently laid Keira onto the bed and he gently stroked her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he was ushered out to get an examination of his injuries. He looked at Wanda and nodded.

"She did what she had to do Scar." She looked at Clint and nodded.

"I know, I understand."

"Take care of her." She nodded.

"I will. Go and get checked out." He nodded and turned to leave. "Clint," He stopped and glanced at her and she sighed. "You know the rules." He nodded and walked out of the tent. Wanda looked at Croic and nodded. "Let's get started."

Spider-Man was being poked with medical instruments from the medic and never hold stilled. Kix sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"Kid if you won't hold still, I can't finish up here and you'll be sent back to the Helicarrier." Spider-Man groaned in frustration and slumped back into the bed he was resting on. He looked over at Natasha and she gave him the look.

"He's right, keep moving and you'll get one ticket back to the Helicarrier."

"I know, but you know I don't like needles or anything that pokes my skin just gives the chills." Natasha took a seat next to him and grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"I know you don't like this, but this is protocol. They just need to see how much damage you took from the fall. So far, they ruled out broken bones, but you do have a concussion and a few bruised ribs. You don't have any major injuries, but they do want to do some more tests just in case they forgot to put it in the report." He sighed and used his other hand to rub his eyes and looked at Natasha. He knows that she saw what happened. He froze up. He almost got Keira killed, his best friend.

"I froze up. I saw her fall and before I could get hurt, I saw Gwen instead. I felt like I was back to the night I lost her. She was falling just like Gwen. I almost got my best friend killed." He felt Natasha squeeze his hand tighter and he took of his mask with his other hand. It relieved he had brown hair and blue eyes. He's no older than his early twenties, but still young. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let out silently. "I messed up today. I'm such a screw up." A lone tear ran down Natasha's face and she scooted closer to Parker.

"I want you to listen very carefully Peter," He glanced at Natasha and rested his other hand on his stomach. "You are not a screw up. You saved a life today. You saved Keira. You did everything you could to keep her safe from the sniper droids. You did everything you could. Yes you froze up, it happens now and then, but that shouldn't stop you from saving lives. I know it hasn't been the same since Gwen, but she wouldn't want you to bring yourself down." She used her other hand and gently laid it on Peter's cheek and wiped the tears away. "You're good man Peter Parker and one hell of an Avenger. Don't let that one mistake bring you down." He nodded and used the back of his hand to wipe his nose and sighed. "No more beating yourself up okay?" He nodded and gave Natasha a small smile. The ripping of the bandages interrupted their moment as Kix was just about to wrap Peter's mid section of his stomach.

"So far, you only have a few bruised ribs and sprain left wrist plus you do have a slight concussion. I put some bacta cream on the bruises so that should heal faster; they should be gone in couple of hours maybe even a day." They both nodded and Kix sighed knowing that he's not gonna like this idea.

"What is it doc?" Kix looked at his data pad and sighed.

"I recommended he'd be sent back to the Helicarrier even with a slight concussion,"

"You still have to report it." Kix nodded solemnly and Peter sighed in sadness.

"Sorry kid, but you need to be monitored and I can't monitor you down here." He nodded understanding what Kix is saying.

"I know doc. Thanks anyway." Kix nodded and walked away while looking at his data pad to see the next patient. Peter sighed and looked at Natasha. She removed her hand from his cheek and rested it on his arm.

"I'll put in a good word for you at the briefing today. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Thanks Nat. Can you give me an update on Keira?" She nodded.

"Sure thing." She heard the tent flaps open and saw two clones from the 501st come in and gave her a salute.

"We're here to take Spider-Man to the transport ma'am." She nodded and got up from the seat.

"I'll walk out with you." They both nodded and they walked over to Peter, grabbed one of the beds that hover in mid air. One went at the foot of Peter's bed and the other went at the head of the bed. They gently grabbed Peter's foot and arms and nodded.

"One, two, three." They both gently picked up Peter and gently laid him on the bed. They both started walking out of the tent while Natasha holds the flap so they could get out. She walked right by Peter's side and she held his good hand.

"Kix said that he needs to be monitored once he gets on the Helicarrier." The clone nodded.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll keep an eye on him." She nodded and looked down at Peter who was trying to keep himself awake. His eyes were becoming droopy because of the medicine he was given for the pain. She looked at clone and asked him something.

"How long does he have to stay awake?"

"Doc said he needs to be awake until we get to the Helicarrier after that he should be fine sleep." She looked back down at Peter and gently ran her hand against Peter's hair.

"Pete you need to stay awake. Just a little longer then you can go sleep." He nodded groggily and sighed. They were almost there until Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the clone.

"Will take it from here ma'am. He'll be okay." She nodded and leaned down and gently kissed Peter's forehead.

"Get some rest Peter, we'll see you soon." She let of Peter's hand as he was led towards the transport to the Helicarrier. She stood there until Peter was on the transport and the ramp closed. She watched as they took off and she hugged herself around her mid section and sighed. Quiet footsteps came up from behind and a gently hand was put on her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw it was Loki. She saw his Asgardian armor was all scuffed up from the dirt and grime from battle; he had a few scratches on his forehead and left cheek.

"The brief meeting is about to begin." She nodded and looked back up at the sky and saw the transport in the distances. "There in good hands Agent Romanoff, Amora will do everything she can to bring back our family." She nodded, he was right. Since the whole Thanos massacre they all have become close. Like one big dysfunctional family. They all are special to one and another, they couldn't bear to lose one of their own family. She sighs and walks away and towards the briefing table were the rest of the Avengers and new allies are meeting. She felt Loki's arm wrapped around her shoulders and bring her in close to his side. She gave in and put her arm around his waist and her hand gently lay against his stomach. Loki gave her a gently kiss on her temple as they both headed towards the others.

"Have you been able to in contact with Admiral Yularen?" Obi-wan asked Director Hill via hologram and she shook her head.

_"Once we entered the planet's atmosphere we lost all contact with the Resolute. We'll keep trying to contact them." _Obi-wan nodded and looked at Anakin and sighed.

"Well since we'll be waiting for his arrival, let's talk about the causalities." Director Hill nodded and looked at Wanda who was standing in between Obi-wan and Anakin.

_"Wanda what is your report?"_ She looked at the data pad.

"We lost a good amount of clones and agents. More than 500 hundred men and women were in killed in the line of action today. That cuts us in half of what we had when we landed." She looked up at Director Hill who was closed her eyes and sighed.

_"What about the injured?" _Wanda looked down at her data pad again and scrolled through.

"We have at least 30 men and women who have minor injuries and are being treated as we speak. 40 who have major injuries; they were transported back to the Helicarrier for further examinations and monitored."

_"We'll be having a full house tonight. I'll have every medical staff on alert of upcoming patients." _Wanda looked at Director Hill and nodded. _"Any Avengers on the transport?" _She nodded.

"Only a couple." Director Hill nodded.

_"Proceed." _

"The first Avenger to come to our medical tent is no other then Peter Quill aka Star-Lord." Wanda pressed the button and hologram of Peter Quill showed up."Shot down by one to thedroid tanks for close encounters. Came out of the crash with minor injuries, a sprained left wrist and cuts and bruises."

"Sounds a lot like you Anakin. You both will get along nicely." Anakin glanced at his old master and gave him a glare.

"Very funny." Obi-wan snickered at Anakin and he shook his head and continued to listen to Wanda.

"Next is Rocket." The hologram switch from Peter Quill to a raccoon named Rocket. "Rocket was near one of the explosions that Agent Romanoff sent off and was sent flying towards the fallen debris."

"What kind of an animal is that?" Wanda looked at Anakin.

"On our world there's an animal called a raccoon. They live in the wild, but as far as what he told us, he was experimented on and escaped his masters and became a common criminal." Anakin nodded and looked back at the hologram.

"Is that a rocket in his hand?" She nodded.

"Handmade rocket to be exact, he builds his own weapons and explosions. He's actually pretty good." Wanda scrolled through the list of injuries he has. "Rocket's inexact injuries were a broken tail and a broken arm. We had to sedate him because he wouldn't corporate so he should be out for about six hours. Recovery time should be in exact three weeks and two days." Wanda looked down at the data pad and scrolled through the next Avenger. "Next is Frank Castle aka The Punisher. Shot by one of the Destroyer droids in the right shoulder and leg was immediately evac out of the battlefield. Injury status major, was transported back to the Helicarrier on the very first transport."

_"Wouldn't be surprised if he kept fighting." _Wanda nodded.

"The recovery time is maybe two weeks times two." Obi-wan looked at Wanda.

"So four weeks of recovery." She nodded.

"He is not to be doing physical labor in his recovery time."

_"You know Castle isn't going to follow orders." _Wanda raised her eyebrows at Director Hill.

"I'll sedate him if I have too." Wanda pressed the button and the hologram switched to Keira Castle. Wanda hissed at the hologram and closed her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. Both Anakin and Obi-wan looked at Wanda with concern, but she brushed them off. "Keira Castle aka Gunslinger. In the line of battle when she received her injuries using some kind of unknown powers to create green lightning and a force shield to seal off the explosions." Director Hill rubbed her forehead with her hand and leaned against two of her fingers against her lips and listened to Wanda as she continued on. "Injury status major, life energy diminishing quickly and her body shut down and is now in a coma. Expected to recover is unknown." Anakin looked at the hologram of Director Hill.

"Ma'am if I may, I think we know the source of powers." Director Hill's ear perked up and gave Anakin an interesting look.

_"Explain." _

"We think Keira may be force-sensitive, but were not sure though. The only way is to officially know if we do a midiclorian count by doing a blood test to see the levels of her being force-sensitive and talents." Director Hill thought about it for a moment, it could explain the green lightning, but it doesn't explain the fire eyes.

_"I will have to talk to her father about it. It's up to him to decide." _Anakin nodded and looked at Obi-wan. He nodded as well. Director Hill looked at Wanda and gave her a nod.

"The last Avenger is Peter Parker aka Spider-Man."

_"Wait, what's Parker doing here!? I ordered him to stay in New York headquarters!" _

"Do you really think Peter was going to stay in one place and take orders? Seriously Peter, orders not a great combination."

_"I was afraid you were going to say that." _Wanda rolled her eyes and pressed the button that showed up Peter's hologram.

"He got to Keira in time before she collapsed, was able to get her out of the battle zone before enemy fired upon them. Peter was able to carry Keira while swinging from building to building with his web shooters, but was quickly followed by sniper and Destroyer droids. Called for backup, Keira's team was able to catch up with them, but was too late. Peter's web was shot and they both started to free fall. Peter managed to catch Keira before making an impact towards the ground. Injury status minor, but was ordered to be transport back to the Helicarrier for slight concussion, a few bruised ribs. His recovery time should be at least a day or two and he should be back on his feet." Director Hill looked pissed off, but she sighed heavily in frustration and shook her head.

_"I'll let this slide for Parker since he did save Keira's life, but I want him to follow orders from now on." _

"Director he'll only listen to Keira, Natasha or Frank."

_"Then I'll put him on the team, if those three can handle him then that's fine by me. If he disobeys orders one more time then I'm kicking him off the team and sending him back to New York." _Wanda nodded.

"Understood ma'am."

_"Don't call me ma'am reminds me of my mother in law. Call me sir or Director." _Wanda nodded and glanced away.

"Right sorry Director." Before Director Hill could say anything an agent interrupted her.

_"Sir, we have incoming fire from the Separatists." _She nodded and looked back at Wanda.

_"Looks like the Separatists are looking for a fight again. I'll contact you if there are any troubles with any of your patients." _

"Copy that, Wanda out." With that Wanda turned off the hologram of Director Hill and she sighed. She rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at Anakin and Obi-wan. "I didn't properly introduce myself." She stood up straight and sighed. "I'm Wanda Maximoff also known as Scarlet Witch." Anakin smiled and gave a bow.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." She bowed her head and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Anakin." She looked to Obi-wan and bowed her head towards him. "Thank you Master Kenobi for getting me to safety."

"It was no problem at all. Although I am curious about your gifts as well." Wanda's smile faded and glanced down at her hands as she starts to fidget.

"It can be sometimes, but other times it can be curse." Obi-wan raised his eyebrows at her, but before she could talk about it an incoming ship has entered the atmosphere. All three of them looked up and saw a Republic aircraft flew over their heads. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other, Obi-wan spoke.

"Looks like help has arrived." Wanda noticed R2-D2 rolling over their way and beeped happily knowing more reinforcements are here. Anakin and Obi-wan started walking towards where the ship was landing and Wanda followed them. Knowing they need help with everything they got and helping with the medical supplies. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and glanced back. A small group of clone troopers and Loki and Agent Romanoff were right behind her as well. They walk in silence and waited for the next campaign to come.


End file.
